


Последний ангел на земле

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ангстовый драббл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний ангел на земле

*Я никогда не верил в ангелов. Для меня, их просто не существовало. Когда живешь так, что радуешься уже тому, что жив, перестаешь верить во что-то хорошее и светлое. Пожалуй, только Сэмми был исключением.  
Если бы мне когда-нибудь сказали, что ангелы на самом деле существуют, и они носят бежевые плащи, я бы сдал этого человека в психушку. А сейчас сам живу как в дурдоме. Я не знаю, сколько вас там, крылатых засранцев, на небе, но мне явно достался самый больной на голову. Только абсолютный псих мог бы, влюбившись, отречься от неба, начать убивать своих братьев и пойти на смерть, не задумываясь. Это было бы печально, когда бы не было так по-бабски романтично и мило. Сколько раз мне хотелось врезать со всей силы, когда ты смотрел на меня своими неземными глазами с любовью и ожиданием. Я ни разу не оправдал твоих надежд. И нисколько не заслуживаю твоей любви. От нее больно, я задыхаюсь. Мне проще вообще не смотреть в твою сторону, чем, взглянув, столкнутся с чувствами, которым нет места в моей жизни.  
Я не знаю, как так получилось, что ты остался последним ангелом на Земле. Вернее я знаю, но не хочу в это верить. Даже ты не можешь быть настолько тупым, чтобы отказаться от вечной жизни в раю ради меня. Мне нечего тебе дать, кроме истерзанной адом души и окровавленного потерей близких сердца. Ты же ебаный ангел, ты заслуживаешь большего! Думаешь, оставшись со мной, ты будешь счастлив? Ты хотя бы представляешь, что это такое, быть человеком?  
Я боюсь испортить тебе жизнь, стать причиной твоих страданий. Достаточно их уже было по моей вине. Ну, чего ты ждешь? Вали нахрен отсюда! Думаю, тебя уже заждались.*

Весь монолог, продуманный в голове, забылся сразу же, стоило Кастиэлю толкнуть его к стене и заткнуть рот поцелуем.  
Дин поначалу пытался вырватся из его объятий, но вскоре расслабился и обмяк, углубляя поцелуй. Раз Кастиэлю так приспичило остаться с ним, то кто он такой, чтобы ему мешать. Все равно этот ангел абсолютно и безнадежно безумен. И в этом они идеальная пара.


End file.
